1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system for providing a conference call service. More particularly, the present invention relates to managing conference calls in mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable terminals are being used by people of all ages as an effective necessity in modern life, and service providers and device manufacturers are competitively developing products (or services) to distinguish themselves from others.
For example, portable terminals are now provided as multimedia devices and thus provide diverse services such as a phonebook, games, a short message, Electronic (E)-mail, morning calls, a Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG) Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a schedule management function, a digital camera, a multimedia message, and a wireless Internet service.
Similarly, a conference call service is available to allow members of a company or general citizens to exchange or discuss their opinion using the portable terminals. Such a service enables attendees (participants) of the conference to have a meeting using telephony or video, without having to meet in person.
To lead the conference call, a user of the portable terminal schedules the conference call by directly contacting the participants and registers the conference call schedule to a conference server. Accordingly, the conference server sends a service path and code to the corresponding participants using e-mail addresses of the participants. The participants of the conference call need to try to connect the conference call on the corresponding date in person.
Such a method directly checks the schedule by contacting the participants and then reserves the conference call schedule. Accordingly, the user who prepares the conference call needs to invest a great deal of time and effort, which negatively impacts the usefulness of the conference call.
To address these issues, an apparatus and a method for simplifying the conference call process in the portable terminal is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.